


Captain Jim is Scanning Your Town

by Kelvin_Zero



Series: Star Traders RPG [2]
Category: Star Traders RPG
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Outer Space, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelvin_Zero/pseuds/Kelvin_Zero
Summary: What do Star Traders sing on holidays?  Perhaps this song.





	Captain Jim is Scanning Your Town

Captain Jim is Scanning your Town

(Sung to the tune of Santa Claus is Coming to Town)

Oh You better watch out,  
You better go hide,  
Your secret stuff,  
Or it will go on a ride.

Captain Jim is scanning your town.

He’s inside your orbit,  
In a spot that’s ideal  
And he wants to find  
Any records to steal.

Captain Jim is scanning your town.

He has the latest spy equipment,  
On his mighty pirate ship,  
And he plans to steal your data,  
If you let your defenses slip.

So...You better watch out,  
You better go hide,  
Your secret stuff,  
Or it will go on a ride.

Captain Jim is scanning your town.


End file.
